Talk:Bubble Wand/@comment-35968658-20180719040522
Bubble Wand and Scythe are equal. People need to stop saying stuff like that. (Like they have the same boosts, only different pollen, works better if you have a inequality of the bees, but equal with an equal amount of bees, yet, still equal? Yes. Doesn't matter on the coolness, only the fields.) It's only inequal if you have a field boost unless same num. or bees or things I said before and a lot makes them. Im talking bout' there equalness though. Like it said, none of them are good for Spit. And does it collect more Goo, huh, huh? STOP complaining about the collection style! It doesn't matter. Matters on how much it collects. People, FOCUS on the game, because you aren't! Figure out stuff by YOURSELF! Learn to compare by yourself without THINKING with someone to help you Like (I got this from a website forum) Is the Porcelain Port-O-Hive better than a slot if I will add Cobalt Bee, and I have a Crimson Bee? Like many people said, do the slot, It will help you get the thing I just mentioned earlier that's in the question, because the boost if you have Bubble Wand or Scythe. The Port-O-Hive is just container space Level UP your bees and get gifted '''BEES! Your bees give boosts, just saying (Tell me if they help with your Scythe/Bubble Wand or not) Also, Crimson and Cobalt Bee do give bonuses to your OP dippers but Luck helps to. This is why must you level up your bees. Crimson Bee helps with Scythe and Cobalt and Luck and Boosts help you get more red pollen and blue pollen (Clover Field is the best for a dipper/pollen collector that is colorless and collects all pollen, Still, do it in the Spider Field) and Boom Boosts They ARE equal. Now the final question of this topic, Do they do something '''SPECIAL? If not, they are equal I heard this guy say that Bubble Wand has a ability? Is that true? Then, Bubble Wand is better, because basically pollen collectors do NOT '''have abilities, and that's for sure so their equal (I should've not added this question) Now, let's get on to the sucky dipper topic. The complete racist and Honey Dipper - like "Dipper" The Porcelain Dipper. OK, the only inequal one is the '''Porcelain Dipper. It's a '''COMPLETE '''scam. 110 Million for a thing not so worth. Read the comments. You'll get what I'm saying. So basically, look at what makes them alike and un-alike and learn that (almost) eveyrthing has a equality and inequality if you ADD something to it. Does not collect so much pollen So they need to up the value and add decimals to the number until it reaches a value that can 10x and repeatedly 10x to the price, or, they can do what they did to the other dippers. If they did the same thing, I wouldn't mind It's math, people. if we did not have math, it would not be possible to say equal or un/inequal to anything, and numbers wouldn't exist. History tells what created math. Yeah. Hope this helps! :) (This is like a article/discussion comment.)